A Small Encounter
by Snivy8276
Summary: "Who would have thought that going to the bookstore would make my day so interesting?" ONE-SHOT for #Usui'sBirthdayBash
**I hope you enjoy this story I made for Usui's birthday, and** **#Usui'sBirthdayBash!**

 **Story Word Count: 1429**

 **A Small Encounter**

When one walks into a bookstore they don't expect something out of the ordinary to happen. You go in, look for your book, buy it and go out. Boom, bam, done. You continue on with your normal life.

Apparently life didn't want to follow this rule that one day.

I had gone into the bookstore and was there to look for a medical book, for my university studies. I am currently on the path to become a doctor. With my bloodline being hit with many medical problems, I decided that I wanted to do something in order to help them and many others in their situation.

I don't currently know what I want to specifically study, but I know that the more range and variety I have, the better off I will be. So I tell myself to start with something basic, sickness.

I walk over to the medical section of the bookstore, and start scanning through all the different material. And that's when I begin to hear the whispers.

"Hey, you see that guy over there? Isn't he pretty hot?"

Another voice gives a small gasp, "Ooooh he really is! And look at the things he's looking at. He's a doctor or something, so that must mean he's super smart."

I silently groan and pray to the non-existent god to save me this one time, because for once in my life I want to have a peaceful day.

But apparently "fate" wasn't on my side today.

The two girls began to walk over to me, in which caused me to quickly shove my selected novel back into the spot I found it, and speed travel across the store. The book and my studies could wait, I appreciate a simple, non bothersome life much more.

And so with my head low as I take my long strides out the door. Relief fills my mind as I told myself that I escaped unharmed. Or so at least that's what I had thought.

BAM!

"Aww geez." I mutter to myself, eyes closed rubbing my buttocks as I get up. Just when I'm trying to leave as fast as possible I run into someone. Angry thoughts continue to run through my mind, flooding it when I hear a voice beneath me.

"Owww ouch. That hurts." Great. Another girl. I'm sure she'll fall for me instantly. I inner groan as I finally open my eyes to see who I had bumped into.

A girl in ripped jeans sits on the concrete floor in front of me. She had a white and black short sleeved shirt that went well with her raven black hair.

A new thought pops into my head, I need to help her up, since it is partially my fault. So I outreach my hand and speak, "Sorry that I bumped into you, but I can assist you while standing up. Would you like to take a hold of my hand?" A give a small fake smile along with it just so she doesn't make a fuss out of this.

And what happens next surprises me.

The girl looks up, eyes narrowed and hisses at me, "I don't need your help. Get away from me." She shot me a threatening glare and my eyes widen. As I look at her fumbling on the ground I overhear her mutter something, "Now where is my stupid cane…"

And realization dawns on me, on the ground a couple meters away was a pitch black cane. Canes that are used for people who can't see. For those who are blind.

Not wanting to see this mystery girl struggle any longer, I go to pick up the cane, and walk back to kneel in front of her. I hand it out such if it was a legendary weapon. "I believe this is yours."

She looks up at me, and I'm finally able to see her eyes. They're amber, but the shade of them seems off. They're more faded than the average pair of eyes should be. Even so, they were somehow still able to shine unlike any other.

She finally blinks, interrupting my staring session, and opens her mouth to speak, "Thank you." She gets up by herself, and turns to start walking back to where she came from. I follow her.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, it was rude of me. I'm Takumi Usui." I give a small smile even if she can't see it. I just can't help it.

She keeps on walking seeming to ignore me, So I continue along with her, right by her side. That is until she finally speaks up, "What do you want from me?" Her voice toxic as poison.

I blink before responding, "Well I just want to know your name. I wish to properly apologise to you. That's all."

When I finish speaking, she suddenly stops in front of me and spins around. Her eyes are fixed on me staring me down, making me question if she was actually blind or not. I mean it's not like I had asked or anything. I just assumed so because all the pieces seemed to line up to.

"Misaki Ayuzawa." I suddenly hear her say, "That's my name, Misaki Ayuzawa.

I smile once again, for what seems the millionth time today, "That's a real pretty name you know?"

She says nothing and continues to walk. The two of us are in silence until I speak up, "So... Are you a student?" She nods her head. Silence once again. "...Were you looking for a book for one of your classes?"

"Yeah" she quietly mutters.

"What are you studying for?"

"Don't know yet. I'm taking the renaissance path for now." I nod my head in understanding. And silence fills between us again.

I break the silence, "Well I'm studying to become a doctor. I don't know what type though, so I'm kind of like you in a way." I give a little laugh.

She smiles a little, "I see."

I decide to ask of her life, because frankly, I'm pretty interested, and the mood seems so stiff between us. "So what kind of person are you? What's your lifestyle? You seem like you live an interesting life."

She chuckles, "What a bold question, with such a plain answer. I live a normal life. I go to school, hang out with my friends, live alone. Nothing out of the normal."

"You live alone?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? I'm perfectly capable, thank you very much." Misaki snaps back

"I didn't mean it that way! Forgive me, please?"

"I know you didn't mean it, but just thinking about how people assume things like that really pushes my buttons."

After taking turns talking about ourselves and the sorts of things we're both interested in, we finally arrive in front of a small apartment, in which she stops in front of. I conclude that it is her home, and noticing that it has stairs, I help her up them. She smiles at me in gratitude. As she stands on the stairs she looks at me once more with a little twinkle in her eyes.

"Thank you again for this, I really appreciate it. But before I go, I wanted to tell you one thing." My ears perk up. Just what could she be wanting to tell me.

Her lips slightly curl, in amusement before speaking.

"I'm not actually blind." My eyes widen when I hear her say those words, causing her to bend over laughing.

She giggles a little," So I was right, you did think I'm blind! I'm so sorry, but I was conducting an experiment for my school, and then when I saw you, well, I got a little carried away. I mean I thought you were the perfect subject!" She slightly bows in front of me. "Was my performance well done?"

"Y-yeah." I manage to stutter out.

"Sorry if I surprised you, this being out so suddenly! Ummm but can I use these results in my experiment, since I need your permission and all." I nod my head slowly. She smiles. "Great! Thank you so much for your help! I really appreciate it." She takes out a key, unlocks the door and steps into the house. She turns back to face me, "It was nice meeting you Takumi Usui, I hope to see you again one day!"

As the door closes in front of me I stand there in awe, jaw dropped, left speechless. And then I smirk.

"Who would have thought that going to the bookstore would make my day so interesting?"

 **Okay first off, thank you MystearicaBlaze for creating this event, it was a blast writing this story, and I really pray that you all found it entertaining to read! Now I look forward to reading the rest of your guy's entries! XD**

 **My inspiration for this one-shot was due to me always joking around with my friends about being deaf and blind because I have horrible hearing and eyesight. Yeah...**

 **Also this idea was originally going to have Misaki** ** _actually_** **be blind but then I figured the story would be too long and complicated, so I did this to shorten it. It would be interesting to see Misaki be written blind though, so I'm just saying if anyone wants to, it's up for grabs...**

 **Well I guess that's all. Leave reviews in order to help improve my writing, and maybe tell me something you liked! Whatever you feel comfortable with! Hope you spend Usui's birthday great, and I'll see you guys around! ~~3~~**


End file.
